Far Afield, or Across the Distance
by Linnath
Summary: Being The Correspondence of Two Assistant Healers From Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth. Mystery, adventure, and romance! What do the common people think about Eowyn, Lothiriel, and their prospective husbands? How do these women live as nobility?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

_All recognizable people do not __belong__ me. Eleiel belong__s to my sister. Linnath_is mine, duh

_This is a Letter-Game between my sister and me. If you do not know what that is, it is where two people write letters to each other in character. However, they cannot reveal their intended plot to each other. As the initiator, I got to make up names places, circumstances and backgrounds for our characters. How fun! ;)_

**Far Afield, or Across the Distance**Being the Correspondence of Two Assistant Healers from Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth.

My dear Eleiel,

I feel I have sufficiently recovered from the journey to fulfill my promise of writing to you. Never mind that we only arrived last night and Mistress Nithuir insists that we all require rest. I am on supposed to be sleeping in the little room I share with Firiel and Eruanne, but I have slipped out into the herb garden with my writing supplies. Besides, Firiel makes such noises in her sleep that I find it impossible to attain repose. How Eruanne can stand it escapes my knowledge.

Oh, I hear the waves crashing around the docks on the lower level of the city. And the sharp, tangy, _wild _scent of salty, untamed water rushes to overwhelm me. I had not realized that I missed my home so much while in Minas Tirith.

Our cities seem very similar in regard to structure and appearance, yet I find myself relieved to be among the familiar cool, shadowed streets and hear talk of ballast and cargoes and canvas sail and other nautical concerns. So little has changed, and yet so much!

There is no longer the undercurrent of an inevitable storm, and the fierce control with which we governed ourselves has loosened into a jubilant assurance and . . .well, I cannot find words to describe it. It is something like relief, yet closer to exuberance, and while the manner in which we socialize and treat each other has not changed, there is a secret joy that illuminates on all our actions. Father says Dol Amroth has probably not seen such a spirit as everyone now possess in over a hundred years.

I spent the morning visiting with my family. Mother was overjoyed that I was not harmed, and looks at me with shining eyes. Father tells me she has spent my months in Minas Tirith in a state of constant worry. My younger brothers wanted to hear about the Battle of Pelennor Fields, and were most disappointed that I would tell them nothing. My own memories of the battlefield are quite horrid, though suppose that fifteen and twelve year old boys would not be similarly affected. Berianir then questioned me about matters of defense, and how the ballistae were constructed. Thanks to you and your cousin I was able to give him the information he desired.

Ellureth then climbed in my lap and asked if I brought anything backfor her. I gave her and little Thenid the ribbons you picked out for me, and they were both overjoyed. Thenid seems almost afraid of me, but then she is only three years old and has not seen me for nigh on six months, and I was never her favorite. Living with the Healers as I do, I cannot be at home to spoil her like the rest of the family does. I shall have to attempt to win her confidence again.

My father walked me back to the Healers House and I talked to about him all about Minas Tirith, my reactions to the horrors of war, and the friends I made (especially you). He smiled and told me all about the concerns of Dol Amroth. I found the news of my home simultaneously strange and welcoming. It will expose my state of mind when I tell you I was most relieved to hear that Lady Aranel had accepted the hand of Lord Elvedir and not his brother Lord Malen. Yet there is scarcely a difference between the two brothers that I can credit with this relief!

Mistress Nithuir, seeing me from her window, just called out anxiously to see if I am well. I assured her that I am, and then she requested me to bring her a handful of poppies. She is preparing for the upcoming birth of Lord Elphir's second child.

His first child, the spunky and wild young Alphros, came with his mother after the mid-day meal to talk with the Mistress. Apparently now that Lady Lothiriel is back, Lady Annuwen feels she can entrust the care of her unborn child to her sister-in-law. Mistress said no, that Lothiriel should rest and regain her strength before undertaking her position as Healer again. Then she sent all twelve of us who had made the journey to bed for the afternoon.

When Lady Lothiriel asked me to be one of her party accompanying her father to Minas Tirith, I never thought I would tire of the excitement and honor shown to me. That I, and assistant healer only eight months in the Healers House, should go to work on a field of battle was beyond my highest ambition. Yet now I heartily long to be caring for expectant mothers and babes again, and other little things that the most junior healer can accomplish.

There are actually some Rohirrim in the City. They have been carrying messages between Prince Imrahil and Eomer King for sometime, according to my father. I do wish that I had attended the funeral of Théoden King in Edoras with you and Lady Lothiriel. Unfortunate that I am so deathly afraid of horses.

I still say that I found Eomer King a most handsome man, despite your opinion. He has such an easy, powerful bearing, and yet such a sense of humor! That last night before leaving your city, he was teasing his companions so. His eyes sparkled with laughter as he invited the elf and dwarf into "another game". I am not quite sure what he was talking about, but Lady Lothiriel and I, (who were standing barely two yards away,) could not stop giggling at the looks on their faces.

(Speaking of the elf, I have to tell you that his looks have always reminded me of you. You both have the same upright, graceful carriage, same long golden hair, and same delicacy of feature. Were it not for dress and height you might be mistaken for one another from the back. I do envy you the gracefulness; I am as clumsy-looking as a swan out of water!)

The trip was uneventful. We sailed down the Anduin to the sea, went around Belfelas and docked at Dol Amroth. Most of the healers chatted on deck or relaxed in the hold. There were no storms, as you were so worried there would be. Lady Lothiriel seemed unusually silent, and in moments when we were alone, I had to initiate most of the conversation. And you know how I am about talking. The least said, the better.

But she looked very sad, and I could not in right conscience leave her like that. So told her all about your opinions on the herb motherwort, and what your cousin thought about defense strategies. I am so awful at coming up with original, _interesting_ conversation. Then in desperation I told her (with some gentle sarcasm) the similarities I had observed between you and the Elvish Prince. She was smiling until I mentioned my comparison of a swan out of water. Her good humor vanished like ice in the summer, and her weariness came back tenfold, even when I hastened to assure her that swans look very graceful when they are flying out of water.

The girls are beginning to wake and bustle about the house. I hear Firiel calling. A courier ship is departing for Minas Tirith tomorrow, so you should have this letter within the month.

_Navaer__mellon__nin_.

Linnath


	2. Chapter 2 Beginings

**Far Afield, or Across the Distance**Being the Correspondence of Two Assistant Healers from Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth

Dear Linnath,

It is wonderful to watch the sun rise with out its spender being marred by the red glow Mordor. It is like the sky was washed clean after a horrible storm, a storm that lasted for many, many years. The whole city is happier; it is much more obvious that before you left. Singing and dancing, even thought the majority of the city is in rubble still.

Pelennor Fields has at last been cleared of the remains of the war; though the ruts and ridges will be years in fading. I no longer have to be afraid, when going out to gather plants and herbs, of coming across a decaying carcass of some person in a hollow in the ground.

I am in my room above the main healing area. I used my last candle the other night so I write by the light from our window. Every one else is a sleep still even though the sun has already reached the fourth level. Oh Linnath, it is so good, _good_ to be free of the shadow, I don't remember a time then it wasn't there. During the first months after the war I kept thinking that it would come back, that I would wake up in the morning and it would be that as always. But its not, it is gone forever!

I'm glad you had a good voyage, with no storms. The only time I ever went on a ship there was a storm and I got horribly sick. I was nine and have been fearful of ships ever since. Do you not find it strange how one experience like that can affect you?

It is good to know Ilarren and I gave you some information that was useful! Though he is the better one at strategic defenses and ballistae. He was very grateful to you for listening to him when he talked about those things. Usually people snub him or aren't interested. (Ilarren is fully healed, but as you predicted the moon shaped scar he has on his shoulder is not fading. He swears it twitches when it's going to rain.)

Your mentioning the Lady Lothiriel's moping behavior reminded me of some thing that I noticed at the funeral of Theoden king. I though it strange at the time but I forgot about it in those hectic days after. All during the funeral the lady kept glancing at Eomer king, very subtly of course. And, Lord Eomer glanced at her a few times. Once their eyes met and the lady blushed horribly. I hope they are not in love, which would be awful for her ladyship. I cannot help remembering how it turned out with Lord Denethor and Lady Finduilas. (And I do not think the Lord Eomer is that ugly; he is just not as handsome as lord Boromir, May the Valar guide his spirit.)

Linnath, the most awful thing has happened! You know I share a room with Yavna and the terrible Twins. Well, as I was writing this letter I heard voices in the street, that sounded exactly like the Twins. But that was impossible they were still in their bed, I could see the bumps in the cover. So I leaned out the window to see, and knocked the pot of those horrible red carnations of the sill, right out into the street. The speakers looked up, it _was_ Elspeth and Retainer. One of them (probably Elspeth) hissed at me to be more careful. I was going to shout some thing back at them but I remembered in time that I do not want to wake Gwendolyn up be for the sun reaches the seventh level. So I ran down the flight of stairs that lead street, not wanting to wake the people that were here for various reasons. And I promptly stepped through my best sleeping gown.

The twins and I had a long and very intense conversation. To say the least. You see they found out that the Elf walks every morning in the palace garden just at the sun hits the second level. They spied on him! I was disgusted. They are so rude! I hate rude people, they are as bad as dishonest ones! We were almost shouting at each other when Grandmother Ioreth came out in her nightgown. She immediately saw my ruined gown, said it looked like Pelennor Fields (all rutted and gauged) and sent me up to my room to mend it. Then told the Terrible Twins to help her with a woman who just came in with an ill child. I believe she gave them a through scolding, after she worked the story out of them, because I could hear her all the way up here.

My gown is ruined past repair, so I will send you the lace that was around the collar. I remember you saying that your mother would love the pattern, as she sometimes makes lace. You are so lucky the have a family, I barely remember my parents. All I have is Grandmother and Ilarren, who is almost like a brother to me.

Perhaps you do not know this, as you left the day after the Rohirrim, but the lady Eowyn did not leave with her brother. The King asked her to stay, he said she wasn't well enough to leave yet. She looked fine to me, but then our new king was raised with the greatest healer in Middle-Earth. Any way, the lady Eowyn came here yesterday; there is some thing bitter sweet about her. As if she feels she has done something incredibly stupid, and is not sure if she deserves to come out as well as she apparently has. She was very quiet while grandmother Ioreth examined her, all healed of course. (I _don't_ understand why king Elessar wanted her to stay.) Then grandmother left, but the lady seemed hesitant to go. She asked my how old I was, but seemed uncomfortable when I told her I was only 16. I did end up just chatting to her while I was doing my chores. I told her about how you compared me to the elf, and she laughed! She has a beautiful laugh; funny how I have never heard it before. Then she said that the resemblance stopped there. She told me about the battle at Helmsdeep and later in Meduseld and some trouble that Elf got into. She is very right; I really am nothing like him. But she seemed in a better mood; the bitter part was gone, along with the semblance of doubt. She thanked me and left. I do like her a lot, Linnath.

There, the sun has reached the seventh level, Yavna will be waking soon and if she finds me writing she will harass me. She scorns any thing that has to do with reading and writing because she cannot read and write.

There are ships coming and going between our cities much more that in the old days, and for that I am glad.

Farewell, mellon nin

May the wind always fill your sails! (I believe that is the proper salutation for a daughter of Dol Amroth, is it not?)

Eleiel


	3. Chapter 3 Excitement

**Far Afield, or Across the Distance**Being the Correspondence of Two Assistant Healers from Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth.

Dearest Eleiel,

Mother is thrilled with the lace! She sends her thanks and is attempting to duplicate the pattern before this se'night is finished. She is also sending you little workbasket she made up when I told her of the deplorably messy state of your own.

I am sitting in the culling room today; it is storming fiercely outside. The room has a huge window that I can see the port from without getting close enough to be soaked by the rain streaming in. It is only a little past the fifth hour, yet the sky is quite grey, and not one ray of the sunset peaks through. When the lightning flashes, you can catch a glimpse of the three ships in port, their white sails gleaming in the dark. This darkness has none of the former sinister quality, and I find it most refreshing.

Every breathe I take is rich with the a certain tang. It smells of lavender oil, canned berries, and sea rain in here right now. If only I could put all that into a scent bottle to uncork and inhale at my will. I did manage to perfect an oil extract that smells of those lilies you like so much. You will find a little vial tucked into the workbasket.

Your letter reminded me of all the exciting little adventures the five of us had, trying to avoid those terrible twosome. Remember that cat? Always caterwauling in the early hours of the morning, yet never found to be punished during the day? We were so happy when Ilarren finally took care of him. And then that fiasco with the Perianath and the dog! I have never heard Eruanne laugh so much.

My brother Berianir will be entering training with the Knights of the Swan in a month. He has greatly desires to be guard of the Citadel since he was a small boy. He does have talent for planning and conquering; just last week he bested the entire family in a game of chess! Father just shakes his head and lets him go, hoping that Elcherthon will settle for something safer and less glorious.

Elcherthon brought Ellureth and Thenid to visit me yesterday. Ellureth was poking her nose into every little cupboard and shelf. I was trying to amuse Thenid, so Firiel was watching Ellureth and attempting to limit the amount of damage her curiosity caused. By the time they left, poor Firiel was nervous to the breaking point. It was rather funny, if she was not so stressed. I had send her out to the garden for a while to calm down.

Lady Aranel is to be married in three weeks time! We are all excited over preparation for the wedding. The streets on the upper level are to be strung with hundred of thousand of miniature lanterns, and everyone will be sure to have feast prepared for family and friends. It is the first court wedding since the end of the war, and the entire city will use it as an excuse to celebrate.

Mistress Nithuir is planning the bride's bouquet. So few plants grow in Dol Amroth – due to the salt-water and harsh winds – that our herb garden is almost the only garden in the city! Even the Royal Gardens grow only sweet grass, poplar trees, beech trees, and ivy. Sweet grass is really very nice; it has fresh, sweet scent, and look quite pretty as well. However, it needs some decoration, such as lavender or evening primrose, to make worthy of a bridal bouquet.

Speaking of evening primrose, I have been placed in charge of culling that wonderful flower into a tea for expectant mothers. That means I make the for tea Lady Annuwen, Lady Baine, and all seven levels of the city! I never realized before how much primrose it takes.

I was at the Royal Library this afternoon and saw Lady Lothiriel. She has been staying with her family in the Royal House and not with us in the Healers House since our return. She seems tired, and explained to me that she has been taking a more important position in the Council of Dol Amroth than before, and takes a lot of her time and energy. This means she no longer primarily a Healer. I told her that we miss her, and she smiled a sadly.

I was looking for a copy of the Lay of Leithian. Firiel, Eruanne and I have decided to take turn reading it aloud when we work in the herb room. It is so warm and earthy, with the dried herbs hanging along the walls, and a brisk fire snapping in the brazier, that it seems a shame not have a good story to enjoy in there. Mistress said we might have readings, if we did not neglect our work.

As I was leaving the Library, I ran straight into the courier from Rohan. My basket – and it was a very big basket - went flying and its contents scattered everywhere. That included three books, my writing supplies, rags I had picked up from the clothiers for use as bandages, and several packages of medications that I was planning to deliver on my way back.

I just stood there staring as the medication went skittering down the stairwell, and my inkbottle broke and began to leak onto the stones. The courier, on the other hand, had the cheek to laugh. I looked angrily at him until I heard Lady Lothiriel chuckling behind me, and I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and red.

I quickly bent down to pick everything up, and he ran down the steps to retrieve my fallen packages. Lady Lothiriel helped me clean up the ink with one of the rags. We had just stood up when the courier returned. He handed me the final contents of my basket with a teasing grin. "Attempt to be more careful next time," he said.

I had not thought I could blush any more, yet it soon felt like my face was on fire. "_Attempting_ was never my difficulty," I retorted, albeit somewhat stiffly.

Her Ladyship shook her head, and said a voice trying chike its laughter, "Haleth, you are embarrassing my friend. Leave the girl alone." Without speaking I nodded quickly to Haleth, curtseyed to her Ladyship, and made my escape. As I went down the hall I heard him say to Lady Lothiriel, "I was told I would find you here."

I am pleased to hear that Ilarren is recovering so nicely. Perhaps a cold compress of Kingsfoil would minimize the scar. You will have to ask Ioreth about that. How is Ioreth doing? When I told Eruanne about Ilarren she smiled quite prettily and asked that I enclose a note to him with my letters to you. So here it is.

I am also sending you a little packet of sweet grass. I think you will like it. Would you mind sending me a bit of the "Old Toby" plant the Perianath left with you? I would like to see if it can grow here.

_Meleth_

Linnath


	4. Chapter 4 Findings

**Far Afield, or Across the Distance**Being the Correspondence of Two Assistant Healers from Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth.

Dear Linnath,

Thank your mother for me; the workbasket she sent has helped immensely! My old one has been given to Ilarren to use because he has finally decided to keep That Cat, and he has no workbaskets of his own for it to sleep in.

The oil sent you made for me is wonderful, now I can smell The Rhiunan Lily in all the seasons! I am very glad I gave you half of my seedpods. I am going to plant some of the ones I kept in Pelennor Fields, since the war killed all the those that were already there; usually the Field is white with them. I do miss them!

The storms that have plagued you seemed to have spread east and north to us. The rainy seasons have started. Though it is not raining right now the skies are very grey, and grandmother will not let us out. It was pouring so hard yesterday I could not see the other side of the street if I stood in the doorway of the House of Healing. But then the street is very wide. Despite the rain though, Ilarren came to bring me your letter and package, my wonderful cousin!

Aside from him we have had no visitors, needy ones or just friendly people who drop in to amuse us. Ilarren stayed for dinner, but he was very quiet all through the meal. I was worried, because he is usually very talkative. Before he left I asked him what was wrong, but he just said he wanted me to meet a friend of his later. Then he scooted out the door so fast I could not question him further. I fear at what that boy will get into his head.

I had the honor of helping Grandmother patch up Lord Faramir last week. He had broken a wrist and several ribs, with numerous cuts and bruises. Apparently he was working repairs in Osgiliath with his men when a terrace came crumbling. You should think he would have seen that the masonry was unstable. As I wrapped up his wrist he commented that the Lady Eowyn came here often. A strange thing to remark upon, don't you think? After all, she spent her first month in Gondor here, and must be most at home in the Houses of Healing. She has been coming more often of late. She is perfectly healed, but she does not seen to have very many friends. Once she stayed rather late and I told her all about you, she said I was lucky.

It was that night Lady Eowyn told me she was going to go home soon. I shall miss her. We have even more in common than you and I, because she too has lost her parents. But I would not give up my friendship with you for a trip to the Undying Lands!

Ugh, it has started to rain again. The river shall be swollen and al the ships shall stay in port. How unsatisfying. At least I am dry and warm here in my alcove by the fire. Some how it seems poor consolation though, for having absolutely nothing to do but grind dried herbs and make salves and tinctures.

I was out in the fields last week looking for young Woundwort; Grandmother was treating a young boy with a torn up knee. I had gathered only about half of what grandmother had wanted, but the day was so nice so I decided to take a sort break. I had walked only a little way when I spotted a clump of Bluegrass and Rosemary growing together on a little mound. You know I am fond of Rosemary; it is a pretty flower and a very good seasoning. So of course I wanted some. I started snipping sprigs off the bush with my little scissors, when I saw something behind it shining. I was very startled, and I must admit that wild thoughts started going through my head. I thought, _They__ had missed a body! I am __only a few snippets away from coming face to face with a decaying __ork__! Or worse a soldier, whose people still do not know __what__ happened to him! _

I had to calm my fear; the mound was really too small to hide any thing bigger that a Halfling. Besides I would have to make sure it _was _a body before sending someone to take care of it. But I have to admit, my hand was trembling as I pulled the rosemary away form the place I saw glitter of metal. There was not carcass beneath it, no bones, nothing but dirt. I felt incredibly stupid, Linnath, and extremely glad no one had seen. I was about to turn away, but the glitter caught my eye again. So I went back and made a very thorough search of that clump of Rosemary. I found what was shining caught in the very center of the bush; broche in the shape of the swan of Dol Amroth. It was very beautiful, and I am sorely tempted to keep it, but I could tell that it was very costly by the mother-of-pearl inlay and sapphire eye. I shall personally give it to the captain of the next currier ship to deliver to you. Then you will be able to find out whom it belongs to.

Grandmother just bustled by the alcove where I am sitting, she saw I was writing to you and said she wished you were still here. She sniffed and said she knew it was selfish of her, but you were such an sweet girl. Then she pressed a package of dried cherries and raw silk threads onto my hands to send to you. You shall be getting quite a bundle now, though I have no idea what the raw silk threads are for. You don't embroider, do you? Nasty stuff embroidery, I am always pricking my fingers and in the end it looks more like a bloody bandage than fine needlework.

We are not so lucky as you, to have access to so many books. Those that weren't destroyed in the fires are all locked up in the palace. I hope that the King will soon be able to have them copied so book-venders can sell them, but he is still very busy. And books only come second. Well, third; first the people, then the city, _then _books.

I suspect Gwendolyn will soon be leaving the houses of healing. I _think_ she is engaged; she wears this happy look and has been getting up earlier. (She laughs in her sleep as well.) She is as old as I am! It is rather startling to realize one is old enough to get married. Of course she could still work here even after she is married, but I don't think she will. Gwen isn't that kind of person. I just hope I have guessed right, and she is not just happy because she has finally found a pet grandmother will let her keep in the Houses.

Gwen found it lying in the street near the market place. A nightingale! It was all muddy and its wing was broken. She set its wing and named it Luthien. I would have named it Lennestel, but I did not find the bird. It will let no one but Yavna touch it, and it sings only when she is in the room. That makes me think that it is a male nightingale, not female. (That is a joke, my dear, silly, serious, friend.)

The storm is raging on. The roof in our bedroom is leaking so grandmother gave the four of us permission to sleep down here in some extra beds. I am very glad of that, for our room is always cold in the rainy seasons.

My candle is going out so I must end this letter.

Your rather damp friend.

Eleiel


	5. Chapter 5 Illness

_Another chapter! Woohoo!_

* * *

**Far Afield, or  
****Across the Distance**

Eleiel darling,

Please forgive the delay; there has been an epidemic of cholera here. We had to quarantine all the ships and couriers for fear of spreading the dreadful illness. They are still quarantined. I just thought I would start a letter and finish it when the quarantine is lifted. I hope there have been no outbreaks in Minas Tirith.

Fortunately there were few deaths, but quite a lot of scares. The entire lower level of the city was off limits for eight days. Mother was terrified that Ellureth and Thenid would contract it, so she kept them strictly at home, and kept all the windows and doors covered with sheets soaking with lemon juice. Thenid caught a cold, but neither she nor Ellureth got cholera.

I, on the other hand, was delirious for two and a half days. In fact, Ihave only justonly just moved to my room a couple nights ago, with instructions not to get out of bed. For those first several days of the outbreak there were so many people being brought in, that Firiel, Eruanne, and the rest of us had to convert our bedrooms into sickrooms. We slept of the floor in the culling room. I think it was a combination of the damp floors, little sleep, and nursing the cholera victims that finally subdued us. Five of us got sick, including Mistress Nithuir. Firiel has it the worst, and is still in one of the little infirmary rooms off the garden.

Lothiriel is sharing the room with Eruanne and me while she helps run the House. Mistress, being confined to her room, cannot very well oversee everything. Lady Lothiriel will come in late at night and whisper with us as she gets ready for bed. They both laughed when I told them about Illarren and That Cat. Eruanne says she will send him some catnip. Where she is going to _get _the catnip, I have not yet discovered. Last night Lothiriel was so tired that she had me undo her hair. It comes below her waist, half way to her knees, and looks just like those strands of black silk Ioreth sent.

Please thank her for the silk. It is beautiful! To answer your question, I actually like embroidery. I am not very proficient at it, but I can decorate a skirt passably. Minas Tirith spun silk threads are much softer and more pliable then those spun here. I think it has something to do with the water used to treat them; our water has more salt or something in it.

I have ended up doing a lot of embroidery lately. Since I am not allowed up, (and frankly, I am too weak to be of help even if I did get up,) I have to do something with my hands. Eruanne will come read aloud for a little bit between her chores, and Lothiriel will visit during the day to see how I am doing or just talk.

Lothirielseems less worried now, or at least more resigned. Maybe she is just distracted by the frantic battle against cholera and the responsibilities of running the Healing House. I wish I knew what was troubling her. She was telling me some story of her cousin, Lord Faramir, when I brought up yourtale of Lady Eowyn.

Her face lit up like a lantern, and her eyes just glowed! She leaned forward and whispered - just like Ellureth when she has a secret. It appears that Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn fell in love while staying in the Houses of Healing. They are betrothed to be married, and we never knew anything! They were right under our noses too.

Berianir just brought me some poppy seed cakes that mother made for me. She will not come herself for fear of contaminating the little ones. Berianir sat on the foot of my bed and we had a good long talk. His entrance to training was put off because of the cholera, and he is very disappointed. It seems he hates the idea of another month working in the family rope-makers shop. Father tries to explain the necessity of well-made ropes, and their importance to the ships _and_ the Citadel Guard, but Berianir still dislikes the work. I did not mind so much when I had to help; it is interesting.

Lothiriel came prancing in after Berianir left. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like happy little girl. She tossed a packet of letters onto her bed, then turned and handed me a bouquet of sweetgrass. "Haleth sent this to you when her learned you were sick." She said blithely. I stared to her wondering if she was serious, but she turned from me and started to open her letters. I looked more closely at the bouquet and saw a little piece of paper attached to the stem. It read, '_U-darerich dahn han'._

"The idiot!" I exclaimed before I could help myself, and Lothiriel looked up in amusement. I met her eyes and flushed. Swallowing, I quickly asked a question. "Does the Rohirrim know Sindarin, or did you translate for him?"

She grinned at me. "All the descendants of Morwen Steelsheen know Sindarin. Haleth is the grandson of the oldest sister of Theoden king." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and regarded me with mock solemnity. "You have attracted the attention of one of the royal family, my dear."

My face was getting hotter by the moment. "The second cousin of the king rides as a courier?" I asked, somewhat stiffly.

Lothiriel was trying not to grin. "He is young," she pointed out, "and gains experience by traveling a dangerous road."

I was glaring at her. Did I just say that she was '_more resigned_'? "I suppose the messages he carried are too important to trust to any one besides family?" I looked pointedly at her letters.

Now I was being the idiot. Pressing the secrets of nobility (especially when I had only just figured them out) is not a very wise thing to do. But Lothiriel just gave a little giggle and flopped down on the bed. "Perhaps." She glanced coyly up at me. "What did he write to you?" She really was acting like a child! A five-year old child!

I groaned. "Just a warning 'not to drop _these_!'" She was laughing so hard that she could not reply. I tore off the note and threw it at her, and moodily continued writing.

My head is aching now, so I think I'll finish this letter now. I hope you are healthy and in good spirits. Give Yavna my congratulations, and do be careful around the Twins. Thinking about that incident they had at the candle shop still makes me shiver.

I almost forgot! The broach you found! What a deliciously terrifying adventure that was. I do not recognize the broach or the owner, and Lady Lothiriel does not either. But the maker is definitely Rondhir of the sixth level, one of the best mettle-smiths in Gondor. My friend, Istannon, is apprenticed to him. When I am well enough, I will seek him out and question him about your broach. It is very beautiful.

How are Ioreth and Ilarren doing? Could you send me some of the plant the Periantath left with you? I think it was called "Old Toby", and I am interested in seeing if it will grow here.

_Navear_

Linnath


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

**Far Afield, or Across the Distance**Being the Correspondence of Two Assistant Healers from Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth.

My dear Linnath,

I had quite an adventure a few days ago, a very confusing one. About lords and keys and my cousin (silly cousin!). I shall tell you the tale, starting at the beginning and ending at the end, hopefully. One can never _really_ know when an adventure is over

You remember I said to you in my last letter that Ilarren wanted me to meet a friend of his. Well, yesterday it _finally_ stopped raining and the sun showed his watery face. For the most part of the morning it uneventful, though there was one rather interesting case of food poisoning… but I will not go into that.

About half way through the morning Ilarren burst into the lower healing rooms and petitioned Grandmother to let me come with him. He really did have to beg, Grandmother was not in a very generous mood and people were starting to pour in. She only consented when I argued that some fresh air might cure me of the headaches I was having lately. So we went.

Once we got into the back streets Ilarren lead me through a maze of alleys so complex, I was not longer sure where we were, let alone what level we were on. We seemed to going into a poorer part of the city, not ruined, but poor. I was so lost that when he brought me up to a small door in a tall wall I thought he had taken me down to the last level. Which is ridiculous, I just wasn't thinking.

The door had an elaborate lock, but Ilarren took a small skeleton key and managed to unlock it. (That certainly explained several predicaments he got into, or got us into.)

The door belonged to a garden, a very big garden. Once upon a time it must have been beautiful, but many of the trees were now dead and no flowers bloomed. It was an interesting place never the less, with lots of tall bushes and trees set in confusing patterns. I wish Ilarren had not been going so fast so that I could get a good look at everything.

We had not gone very far when we ran into (literally, Ilarren has a bruise on his chin) Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn. I gathered from that, that we were in the palace gardens. Ilarren could have warned me that we might be bumping into royalty, but as usual he took it for granted that I would already know where we were going. I made a mental note to verbally whiplash him afterwards.

After we help Lord Faramir up, (Ilarren had bowled him over, being the tall bulk that he is,) he made a polite comment about my being here. The lady Eowyn smiled at me then looked Lord Faramir very pointedly, as if to prompt him on.

Really, it was seemed the most thing conventional thing when I found my self walking along with Lord Faramir, while the Lady Eowyn dropped behind and started talking to Ilarren. I had no idea she could talk so much.

At first he inquired about Grandmother and how things were at the Houses of Healing, though soon he began talking _to_ me, not at me.

"Do you like stories?" he asked. I do, very much, and admitted that my favorites were the ones that had lots of danger and suspense. He laughed at that, and told me of the times when he and his brother would act a story while their mother read it to them.

His next question took me quite by surprise; "If you had a chance to go on one of those adventures, would you take it?" He was looking at me out of he corner of his eye in a curious way that made me really _think_ about my answer.

"I don't know. I would most certainly like an adventure, but not like in the stories. There is too much blood for me to handle in real life." That is most certainly the truth!

Lord Faramir laughed, "Adventure is something that happens to other people, when it happens to you it is trouble." It sounded like he was quoting but I did not recognize what it was from.

"Do not anticipate trouble, or worry about what may never happen." I countered, but it was a weak reply, and we both knew it. He raised an eyebrow with a look on his face that made wonder if that quote was wrong, but he did not comment on it.

"Well, there shall be a good deal less "troublesome" adventures now that Elassar King on the throne." There was an odd twist in his voice; I think he was remembering the raid on Osgiliath.

"I believe so, the King knows folly when he sees it." Lord Faramir stopped and looked at me, then the implication of what I had said sunk into me. "Oh, my lord…I mean…I didn't mean…"

"My father's mind was failing, he did not understand the danger into which he often sent his people." He said and started walking again. I was shocked at this statement; he _admitted_ that his _father_ was wrong! I must have looked as I felt, for Lord Faramir laughed, but it was a touch bitter and he quickly changed the subject.

We talked of the proverbial 'Cabbages and Kings'; but mostly kings. Lord Faramir has a very high opinion of your King Eomer. It also appears the elf has some sort of nobility; his father is a king, but of a lower kind. The last high king died the Last Alliance. Elven hierarchy is very confusing, and the Last Alliance was certainly an end for many things.

We must have talked for at least a half hour. Some how I got the impression that he gleaned more from me in those thirty minutes than Grandmother did during my whole life.

Then, in a way so smooth and so polite he bid me well and left he garden, taking the Lady Eowyn with him. I felt like I had been judged, but had no idea if I was found wanting or not. Before they disappeared the Lady glanced over her shoulder at me. She didn't smile, but her look made me feela little better.

Now if I take too much longer to tell the rest of the story I shall bore you to tears, so I will hurry.

As soon as the lord and lady left Ilarren – who had been politely impatient - grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the opposite corner of the garden, right up against the castle. Taking out the skeleton key again he opened the door set deep in the wall.

It opened to the kitchen of the palace, and being mid-after noon there were very few people there. There was a fat, bald man in a white apron, a pretty girl, also in an apron, and the halfling, enthusiastically eating the largest trifle I have ever seen.

Apparently, the fat man is the Head Cook; he helped Ilarren come in contact with the halfling who set him up as a guard of some sort. So Ilarren will now be living in the castle, which means he will not be able to come over as often. And I rather think he is enamored of the cooks daughter. Her name is Idhren.

And on top of that, at dinner last night Yavna announced that she was to be married. To her brother's best friend, I forget his name. A slow man, bigger that Ilarren, if you can imagine it.

The terrible twins are complaining that I always get out of my chores by pretending to do something important. So will have to prove them wrong and wash the dishes, though I don't think it would hurt them to be a little generous, for all the times you did _their_ dishes.

Namarie, Mellon nin

Eleiel

_Later_

I got you letter this morning! If I had known you were sick I would have come down a nursed yo my self. Though I suppose that would have been rather rediculous; the Healers of Dol Amroth are among the best in the land. I was rather worried about the long delay. I am so glad that there were few deaths, and I hope that bout of cholera will not spread to here.

What an awful thing for that…_Rohirrim_ to write! For one of the royal houses he is very rude.

I was actualy not entirly surprised to hear the Lady Eowyn was engaged, I rather suspected she was but I was very surprised thatshe was engaged to Lord Faramir. Though now I actually think about I realize that I was being much to clever in my suspisions. She never gave a hint of it, though I see now that lord Faramir spoke of it rather frankly. Honestly, I almost envy her; he is a wonderful man.

I am sorry but I could not get any of the halfling's leaf. Apparently I would have to get the seed from the shire as he only carries the burnable part, the leaf that is.

Eleiel


	7. Chapter 7 Dancing

**Far Afield, or Across the Distance**Being the Correspondence of Two Assistant Healers from Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth.

Dear Eleiel,

I barely know where to start! It is past the middle of the night, but I am too drunk on excitement to even dream of sleep. Oh, the dancing! You should have been here, you would have loved it!

The night is very cold, though the rainy season tapered off a week ago. I am curled up on my bed, watching the candlelight playing on my skirt. I never realized what fascinating shades and colors the flickering light seems to reveal. In fact, the whole night seems to be awash with beautiful nuance's that intrigue me.

Have I scared you yet?

This must sound must sound very ridiculous and giddy. Yet all I feel is a tense exuberance, a wild twirling energy. My sensible, practical self will be appalled in the morning, and might even be tempted to tear this letter up. I really must have had a tiny bit too much to drink. I have to tell you everything before I relax.

I was out of bed a week ago and walking around without feeling nauseous. Mistress Nithuir was able to handle most of the House again, and Firiel wanted her room back. So Lothiriel decided to go back to stay with her family. I was most disappointed. I enjoy being with Firiel, but I was going to miss Lady Lothiriel.

To my complete and utter surprise, Lothiriel invited me to accompany her to Lady Aranel's wedding. I was gaping at her in astonishment as she grinned at me. "I know you want to come." She said, laughing, and lowered her voice to conspiratorial whisper. "Haleth will be there." I slapped her arm, but the prospect of a noble wedding was too much, and I agreed to go.

So this afternoon, after attending to my chores, I went to the Royal House. Everyone was bustling around me, hurriedly fastening flowers and silks over doorways and strung on the ceiling. Fortunately, her ladyship saw me almost at once and guided me through the organized chaos.

Eleiel, her bedroom is half as large as my family's home! And it is so beautiful. One whole wall is an open balcony overlooking the harbor, with thick wooden shutters that fold shut in bad whether. There was a warm delicious breeze blowing through today, so there were just some light silk curtains to protect our privacy. Her bed was simple in style, but made with the finest wood imported from the south, and it smelled so good! I never realized how much she had given up to come live at the House of Healing. And she shared that small room with Eruanne and me after enjoying this gorgeous, spacious suite!

Lothiriel was smiling and chatting as twirled through the room. I couldn't believe it was the same woman who had been so repressed a few months ago. She was bright and sparkling and beautiful. Her excitement was contagious.

I had brought my best skirt and mother had made me a new blouse, but I expected to feel rather shabby in the elegance that surrounded Lady Lothiriel. To my surprise, I never once was uncomfortable, or felt that I was being looked down upon. Lothiriel did not even offer to loan me anything, as I was afraid she might have to. Even her maid, Eryn, eyed my green embroidered skirt with approval, and fingered the silk of my sash. Lothiriel was wearing the prettiest dark blue dress, with violet trimming, and the delicate gold swan necklace that is the symbol of her nobility.

Then her ladyship sat down at her looking glass, and let down her hair. Her maid brushed her hair and began to do it up in elaborate braids. I must have been watching in fascination, because Eryn looked up with a smile and asked me if I would like to learn how to do it. I did want to, so she went slowly and let me observe her closely. She even let me twist and tie the final braid into position. Lothiriel was studying me in her mirror with thoughtfulness and some amusement.

After we were both dressed and had our hair done up, Eryn set up a table on the balcony, and brought in a bottle of Belfelas wine and cheese. The three of us sat down and talked of ships and voyages and cloth and all the gossip of Dol Amroth. It was a wonderful sunny day. The ceremony would begin an hour before sunset and we had plenty of time.

Eryn eventually cleared the table and faded inconspicuously out of the room, and Lothiriel and I sat and talked. At one point we fell silent, then she turned to me with a hesitant smile. "Linnath," she said, "What do you think of Rohan?"

I raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? "I have never been there." I replied. "I hear it is a pretty but harsh country."

She laughed at that. "Oh Wise One Who Reserves Her Judgment," she smiled, "do you not think that there is an attractiveness in the untamed and rugged harshness?"

"At times." I said, "There is that kind of strange delight in the storms. And also in the sea that we love so dearly."

Lothiriel was looking out to sea thoughtfully. "I think there is that same quality in Rohan." She threw me a quick glance as I waited for her to go on. "It is not so much the sea that we love," she explained, "but the challenge it gives us, the joy of its dangerous beauty. I think my father's sister died not from lack of the sea, but from being pampered and not having enough responsibility besides the care of her children."

It sounded logical. I nodded. "She felt that she was reduced to a pretty decoration, merely an overprotected treasure. And even the births of her sons could not stop the sickness of depression once it had started." I offered, careful not to say anything negative about Lord Denethor.

She silently agreed. "There is a pleasure in wildness, of both an opportunity to overcome and an enjoyment in the uncontrollable splendor."

My eyes traveled over a ship at harbor while I considered the significance of her words. "And your visit in Rohan inspired you with that same delight." I said very neutrally.

Her cheeks flushed dark pink and she looked up at me. "At least, certain elements of it do. Others I am wary of, but I think I could withstand."

It was my turn to throw her a quick glance. I did so, and decided to press my luck. "You are thinking about living in Rohan, then."

"No!" she said emphatically. I stared at her in astonishment, and she threw back her head to laugh. "I am no longer thinking about it. I _am _going to live in Rohan." Her face was pink but she was smiling as she looked for my reaction.

I closed my mouth and took a minute to careful arrange my face before replying. "You are marrying Eomer King?" I asked as coolly as I could, still in neutral mode. She glared at me and I lost it, starting to giggle like my little sister.

We were still hugging and talking when Eryn came to summon us to the Ceremony. It was beautiful. Lady Aranel wore a pale blue, almost white dress, and the cloak that had her father's insignia on it trailed over the floor. Half way through the ceremony she changed it for the cloak with her husband's insignia, which is much shorter so that she could dance at the celebration.

I am sure you've been to a wedding before, so I'll leave the rest of the ceremony to your imagination. It is the celebration that is easiest to describe anyway.

Lady Lothiriel stood with her family and walked around socializing properly with everyone, but a few times she glanced at me and we would have a moment of secret delight in knowing about _her_ wedding and _her_ bridegroom, and _her_ new country.

We where enjoying ourselves in a corner while the dancing was going on, when someone approached us. It was Istannon, and he had an old gentleman wearing your broach in tow behind him. Esteemed workers, as well as nobles, had been invited to the ceremony. Rhondir, and all his apprentices, were included in this group.

I had questioned Istannon about your broach and he had promised to look into the matter for me. Now he introduced the two of us to Lord Pryderi, the stern looking old gentleman, who used to be a captain in the naval fleet.

It seem that the broach was a special gift given to Lord Pryderi several years ago. Lord Pryderi kept it with his valuables in his office. When Rhondir and Istannon approached him with the broach, he was astonished. He had not even been aware that it was missing. After he checked his office, he verified that it was his, but he had no idea how it came to be on the battlefield. He requests that I ask you for more particulars of how you found it. I assured him that I would, and he backed solemnly off.

Istannon and I looked at each other in bewilderment. It is definitely a strange story. Then Istannon laughed cheekily and asked me for a dance. I am not a very good dancer, so I was about to refuse, when he swept me to the middle of the floor, grinning. "Am I that repulsive to you?" he asked jokingly.

I turned red. "Not at all," I said with all the mock haughtiness I could muster, "I only think you will regret asking me before this dance is over."

"Regret dancing with you?" Istannon teased back. "Most likely."

I couldn't think of a suitable reply so I just stuck my nose in the air, and concentrated on watching other couples over his shoulder while my face cooled to its normal color. Suddenly I saw Haleth, standing on the side of the room, talking to Lady Lothiriel. As I watched he turned from her and looked directly at me. I met his eyes as firmly as I could then turned promptly to look at Istannon. Lothiriel's teasing jabs were making me self-conscious.

I began to chat about how pleasant the wedding was and how beautiful the bride was, when Haleth appeared at my side. "Excuse me," he said pleasantly to Istannon, "May I take this dance?" Istannon had no choice but to hand me over like a sack of potatoes.

I was startled into a gaping silence, and Haleth regarded me with mocking amusement. We finished the dance with saying a word, and at the end, he bowed politely and handed me off to someone else. To be honest though, the dance was very short and he most likely did not have time to say anything.

The rest of the event passed quickly for me, and all I remember is an endless stream of dances and food and little moments of conversation with Lothiriel. She was dancing as well, and seemed to be enjoying herself.

Anyway, when it was past midnight, I was provided with an escort back the House of Healing, and found myself in my room, marveling over this splendid day.

On rereading this letter, I think it is too good to destroy in the morning. I will seal it and send it quickly.

You had another exciting adventure! Hmmm, maybe you are to be sent to Osgiliath to work as a healer there. Or you could go with Lord Faramir to his home in Ithilien. They need healers as well, I am sure. But wherever you go, be careful, and write to me. I do not want you to get yourself killed because some stupid building block fell on you.

Love and luck be with you!

Linnath

_Okay, sorry about the wait! I've been really busy._

_**Reyn**____-Thanks! __No__,I'm__ not finished, as you can see. And I fixed the typo. Glad you caught that; my __spellcheck__ is driving me crazy!_

_**Lackwit**____- Glad you like it! I'll try and go back and fix __alot__ of the spellings and stuff. I just hate rereading my own work. Want to beta for __me__?As__ for why Linnath and Lothiriel are so informal, well . . 1; __While__Lothiriels__ father is a prince, that does not make her a princess, so she does not require all that extra formality. 2; I think of Dol Amroth a huge fishing village, where everyone is very close knit due to their fight to survive. Even the royal family sends their children to sea and knows what the struggle is like. 3; __Anyone__ can be apprenticed at the House of Healing, from a rope maker's daughter to a Prince's daughter. And once there, they become a very close community. Also, I think Lothiriel has not really had time to make a friend before, and now she needs one __deperately__That answer__ your question?_

_**CapriceAnn**____**Hedican-Kocur**____- __Aww__ . Thanks! You think __its__ cute, huh? _

_**Relinquere**____**Sapientia**____- Thank you. We __go__ the idea of a letter game from the book, __Sorcery& Cecily, or __The__ Enchanted Chocolate Pot__, by Patricia __Wrede__ and Carolyn __Steemer__. It was really cool, so we decided to give it a try._

_**jadeddiva**__ - Have we lived up to your expectations? __we've__ really tried to be original, but sometimes I'm afraid that it is a little __mary-sueish__Watcha__ think?_

_Everyone else . . . please review!_


	8. Chapter 8 Learning

_The erratic poster strikes again. Eight __letter__ is here! Enjoy._

**Far Afield, or****Across the Distance**

Dear Linnath,

I have only a little bit of time be for the ship sails so I shall make this as sort as possible. But how short will that be, considering the circumstances?

Tomorrow morning shall be leaving the City! I am going to Rohan, and having my adventure! Rohan, the land of strong winds and horses. Really, it was the last thing I expected, but then, the unexpected always seems to happen to me. This is no exception.

A few days after my adventure in the palace gardens grandmother was called to the palace. I thought that was a little strange; every one usually comes here, even the king and queen. When she came back she seemed a little put out and was cross for a whole week. Well, maybe not a _whole_ week, but it seemed like that.

Then perhaps four days ago _I _was also summoned to the palace. I had been gardening in my oldest frock and I was filthy. The messenger would not let me change into something at least relatively clean but bossed me around briskly. And he was a year younger then me!

The messenger escorted me to the palace. As if I did not know how to get there my self! He was very haughty and had a big pimple of the side of his nose. When he left me at the doors to the palace I told him he ought to wash his face more often. He got very red, and sniffed at me, which was ridiculous in one of his age. But then, you would say that I was being ridiculous for my age as well.

I had expected to find the King on his throne giving orders and signing things, but he wasn't. He was standing it the foot of one of the statues of the kings with Lord Faramir and some consuls, poring over a parcel milky white, newdocuments with funny hand writing on them. They looked quite foreign.

I snuck up to them as quietly as I could, and you know how good I am at that, to see what the parchment were. But I never got to, I was about ten yards away when the king looked up and smiled at me. I never realized he was so brown before. His skin is so very sunburned and weather beaten.

"Eleiel?" he asked, seeming not to notice the state of my frock. I curtsied my very best, which is not very good. He then excused himself and Lord Faramir from the consuls. That surprised me, for what was it that was more important than whatever they were doing?

He led me out of the big hall into a small covered walk. The lady Eowyn and the Queen were there and joined us. She is so beautiful, our Queen, "…like the first breath of spring after a cold winter".

She smiled at me. "Eleiel. Do you like your work," Her highness asked gently as we started along the walk, "as healer?"

"Most of the time," I replied without thinking, "but often there is so little to do, and I do not enjoy preparing the medicines." Instantly I was astonished at my forward reply, but she only laughed.

"And you have been in the Houses of Healing all your life?" the king queried.

I hesitated this time, wondering about the proper decorum for speaking to royalty, but decided it was more polite to answer promptly and frankly. And of course, I'm not sure how to do anything else. "My father was an Ithilien Ranger; he was killed in a raid shortly before I was born. Mother died at childbirth. My Grandmother Ioreth raised me, and has taught me all I was able to learn - which has not been exactly enough to please her" I added dryly.

"Yet you are not unhappy." the queen pointed out.

"Oh, no. I am very happy, with just a touch of restlessness. Grandmother says I am to much like my father."

"You have never been outside of Gondor?" the King asked me. I said no. He nodded, then glanced towered lady Eowyn, who raised her eyebrows.

"Eleiel, would you like to come to Rohan with me?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Go…g . go to Rohan, with you?" (Yes, I really did stutter)

"Yes, to Rohan." she nodded, "I to stay at home until I am married." I managed not to flutter an eyelash at that statement. I think she look a bit disappointed at not shocking me again. I have found that despite her age the lady Eowyn has a mischievous love for startling people.

"You knew of our betrothal?" Lord Faramir's face and voiced showed only mild curiosity. I merely nodded, and he did not question me any further. I hesitated, then my own curiosity got the better of me. I asked why she would need me to come with her.

"She has an escort; Eomer King is sending one from Edoras. How ever it was deemed wise for her to have a female companion. In case of…" I noticed lord Faramir's ears became faintly red as he tried to find a word.

"In case of marauders, and my honor. You will come won't you Eleiel?" the Lady pleaded, "Despite the fact that they were chosen by my brother, I have never once found a guard that I can hold a entertaining conversation with about any thing other than horses and armor." She looked me straight in the eyes and I could tell thet she did want me to come, not just as a _darthielgwend_but also as a a real friend to speak with.

But I had doubts. If I left, what would grandmother do? With Gwen getting married and me leaving she would only have the twins and a few other experienced assistant healers to do the chores and help her in the Houses of Healing - and they are more often a trouble than help.

The King must have seen my worry for he said, "I have already spoken with Ioreth and she has given her permission. It being arranged for some new assistant healers to come to the houses of Healing. One of them I believe you already met; Idhren, from the kitchens."

For a king he is remarkably well informed on the goings on in his castle. That might not make much sense to you, as I hear the Prince is just as gracious, but then Lord Denethor was never involved with the lives of his people.

Needless to say it did not take much further coaxing to convince me to go. Just as I agreed the King was called away by some advisories, he bid me farewell just as if I was a fine lady!

As he got to the door he turned and said to me; "Eleiel, Legolas and Gimli will be traveling with you are far as Edoras. Be careful of the dwarf, he talks a lot, especially if he is inebriated." The Elf and the Dwarf! Oh, will not Elspeth and Sethri be jealous!

We shall be staying there until next rainy season, a good six months. Perhaps we will even be there for Lord Eomer's wedding!

Just as I passed out the gate Lady Eowyn pressed a large silver coin into my palm and whispered to me to

"Get a riding habit for yourself; it will be uncomfortable riding in any of your smocks." From any one else I would have been insulted; she said it in such away that it would be impossible to take any offence.

Well the silver coin was enough to get enough cloth for two dresses, a riding habit and nice gown that are fine enough for any king's hall. They are both beautiful, but I like the riding dress better, the bodice is a lovely deep blue with silver flowers all along the neck and skirt is black. The gown is strange because it is one of those white rohirric sheaths that lace along the sides with a long brown surcoat-vest garment.

I am nervous; my horsemanship is far from perfect, Linnath! And I shall be riding with _Rohirrim_. Oh Iluvatar, guide my poor mare's footsteps!

Before I forget, I must tell you what little more I know about your broach. It was in the southern most corner of Pelannor; the one where chamomile used to grow in great abundance. But you would not remember that, you only saw the destroyed field. Anyway, I believe that is where the battle 'tween the Rohirrim and the oliphants took place. An it was lying on top of the ground, not even partly buried, so I do not think it could have been lost during the fighting.

This turned out to be very long epistle, but I should have time to get to the main gates before the courier leaves for Osgiliath and the river.

I shall next be hailing you from Edoras!

Farwell Mellon Nin

Eleiel

_**CapriceAnn**__ – The rest of your name is too long to type out. It's interesting though. Do you mind if I ask where you came up with it? And 'cause you asked so nicely, this update is just for you! Hope you like it as well as the last one!_

_**fandun**____- Thanks! I feel like I'm just pairing off everyone I can get my hands on. Glad to know it seems rather sweet and natural to others! _


	9. Chapter 9 Riding

_Disclaimer; I do not own Middle Earth. On the other hand, I do own Linnath and Haleth. But you may borrow them if you so desire._

_**Far Afield, or**__**Across the Distance**_

Eleiel,

I want you to know that I am furious with you. How dare you have such a great piece of fortune without me? I should not even be writing to you I am so envious. A traveling companion to Lady Eowyn on the road to Rohan! I am quite liable to lose my head with jealousy and write something incredibly stupid.

Wonderful! Were you terribly excited? Or just nervous? What did Ilarren think? Were your lovely new dresses ruined by the ride? That was very kind and considerate of Lady Eowyn to provide those for you. I am so thrilled for you!

Istannon is delivering this letter. Will you see that he is made comfortable? He has never ridden much before and is sure to be sore. We of Dol Amroth tend to be most at ease traveling by water, and avoiding land journeys. But anyway, just ensure that he has cool mint tea, with perhaps a bit of chamomile.

I find that I am getting ahead of my news. Istannon is returning to Edoras with Haleth. Eomer King has commissioned Rhondir to create a necklace for his future queen, yet since Rhondir is too old to travel to the king's side to consult with him, Istannon is being sent in his stead. That is the official story anyway.

I should be telling you all this in chronological order. I am sorry. Let me start over.

The morning after the wedding my family all came to visit. Mistress Nithuir gave me permission to entertain them. So I found myself sitting on a bench in the garden surrounded by parents and siblings.

Mother was trying to show me some new lace she made and describe how she was going to decorate a gown with it, father was gruffly telling me how the trade for hemp was getting even more difficult, the little girls were wandering about sniffing the plants, and my brother stood stiffly to the side wondering what he should be doing. Berianir entered the guard a few weeks ago.

I was just getting up to stop Ellureth from picking the flowers when he entered. Firiel was showing him the way, and she seemed to be simpering a little. I paused, staring in astonishment at him, and Ellureth plucked a fistful of lavender.

I had regained my composure by the time he was approaching us, and took a step forward, ready to play the polite hostess and present my parents. My father stood up and turned around. I opened my mouth to introduce them, but my father spoke first.

"Sir Haleth!" Father was positively beaming, and Haleth was grinning. I am not certain if he was merely delighted to see my family or if he was enjoying my open-mouthed astonishment. Father stepped forward and clasped is hand like an old acquaintance.

I am very idiotic, my dear Eleiel. All I could do was stand there with my eyes as big as saucers and my lips parted like a donkey. I certainly felt like a donkey. Haleth and my father began to talk about trade routes and merchandise that the new friendship with Rohan will provide us. (The future queen of Rohan is still a secret, but the Prince's closeness with Eomer King is widely known.) After the first greeting Mother sat and sewed lace and beamed at them. She didn't even flash a twinkling knowing glance at me.

Haleth would smile and nod at me over father's shoulder every so often. Suddenly he was speaking to me. " . . . you might enjoy it."

I blinked and glanced at my mother. She was watching me with a look of barely concealed interest. "I beg your pardon?" I asked.

He grinned. He seems to grin a lot. "I asked if you would ever consider visiting Rohan?"

The question was so unexpected that I responded "No, I'm afraid of horses," before I thought.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What was that?"

I was flushing hotly again, but I raised my head and said as coolly as I could manage, "I am uncomfortable around horses."

He regarded me in surprise for moment, then threw back his head and laughed. His laugh is bright and happy, the kind of laugh that warms the very air. Even my father was chuckling, and mother was shaking her head at me with amused tolerance.

I was starting to get frustrated and angry. "I am sure you suffer no similar feeling around boats and ships, _Sir_ Haleth." He only shook his head at me and continued laughing.

It was right then that Eruanne came running for me with the news that Lady Annuwen was in labor and I dropped everything. We had to run to attend the birth without taking the time to bid anyone farewell. Lady Annuwen was delivered of a fine baby girl, named Lalaith. Haleth had left the city by the time we had returned to the Healing House.

The point of my recounting this encounter is to explain why I am taking Horse-riding lessons.

On his return to the city, three and a half weeks later and just before your letter arrived, Haleth appeared at our door and literally _dragged_ me to the royal stables. I glared and dragged my feet the entire way. It turned out that Lady Lothiriel had quietly secured my afternoon of "freedom" so he could teach me about those tall four legged creatures that look so nasty and mean.

"Most of them are gentle and friendly," he kept telling me, "just be firm with them and they will do as they tell you." I glared at him some more and kept my mouth shut. He had me feed his mare, (he has taught me how to differentiate male from female horses,) sugar and apples while he brushed and saddled her. Then he proceeded to demonstrate how to mount the creature. I tried, managing to get up with a sort of clambering move, and was thinking about what a show-off he was when he raised a hand in greeting. "My lady!" he called. "Coming to see how your protégé is coming on?"

I looked behind me to see her Ladyship leading a saddled gelding out of the stable. She was wearing a simple but smart riding habit with a split skirt and legging underneath. I was wearing my fullest work skirt and an old blouse. I tried brushed some impacted dirt off my skirt.

Lady Lothiriel smiled somewhat grimly at us. "I wish that were simply the case," she said, "but Lord Pryderi has requested my attention. It seems that that bothersome broach has been stolen again."

I stared at her. I admit that the thoughts in my mind were not exactly charitable towards that poor man at that moment. What stupidity had left him vulnerable to second theft?

"Would you like us to accompany you?" Haleth asked politely. I think his official post is something like "protector-of-his-queen-elect" or some such thing. But she thanked him with a smile and nodded. Before I had gathered my wits that _Sir_ Haleth had swung onto his horse and shoved me up to sit on the front of his saddle. "This is the easiest way to learn riding anyhow," he said to my ear. Lothiriel climbed into her saddle and we started off.

It was uncomfortable on the rim of that leather inconvenience known as a saddle. I wanted to squirm and make myself more comfy but his arm was as tight and firm as a iron shackle around my waist. "Will you loosen your arm a little?" I muttered at him through clenched teeth. He shoved me around not only without permission, but without the consideration of warning me.

His voice seemed queer when he replied. "Not for your first riding lesson. You might fall off." I twisted around to glare at him and saw that he was struggling to keep from laughing. Lifting my chin, I turned back forward and tried to ignore him for the rest of the ride.

Lord Pryderi lives on the third level, right over the harbor. We were escorted into a pretty, little sitting room where a young girl was waiting for us. I blinked her. It seemed that the bright sunlight had messed up my sight; her skin looked to be as dark as a Haradrim's.

When she came closer I saw that my eyes were not mistaken. She _was_ fairly dark skinned, but her face seemed wan and drawn. Lothiriel immediately went to her and took her hands. "Daethannen," she said gently, "how are you? And how is your uncle bearing up?"

Daethannen. Blessed. So she was lord Pryderi's niece, and presumably his ward. She might be the daughter of a Haradrim woman and the lord's sailor brother. If he had a sailor brother. The shy girl was still replying quietly to her Ladyship when the old sea lord entered the room. He strode briskly through the room and captured Lady Lothiriel's hand from Daethannen's grasp.

He seemed quite distraught. "My lady," he whispered hoarsely, "it seems there must be thief among us. The matching hair piece is missing as well."

Lothiriel was shocked. I could see the blank astonishment on her face at this pronouncement. "I beg your pardon?" she asked politely.

But by that time Lord Pryderi had seen Haleth over Lothiriel's shoulder. "You!" he shouted. "You Rohirrm! You are at the bottom every disturbance. Just like the other one!"

Haleth had stiffened and lifted his chin under the assault. Lothiriel went still and a little pale; probably anticipating the reaction of this man at the announcement of her betrothal. But before any of us could respond to the unusual outburst, Istannon was shown into the room.

His lordship immediately turned and scrutinized poor Istannon for a little while. "Rhondir's boy." He said, and threw a distrustful glance at Haleth. "I believe we will discuss this in private. Good day, my lady, and thank you for visiting us." He grabbed Istannon's arm and pulled him from the room.

Lothiriel stood still, staring intently at the door where the two of them had disappeared behind. Suddenly she strode from the room, too distracted to even bid Daethannen farewell.

Haleth and I followed her, but when I we got to the courtyard I balked. "I will not ride in that uncomfortable way again." I stated, pointing at his mare.

He gave me a half grin. "What way would prefer to ride?"

"I prefer not to ride at all," I said. "I will walk back to the Healing House." Haleth opened his mouth to protest, but I had already started walking towards the side gate. Lothiriel was ready to ride out the front gate and did not seem aware of what we were doing. She was too preoccupied. Haleth shrugged and followed his future queen. On horseback.

I was half way out of the courtyard when I heard voices. I halted and looked up. There was a window right above me, and the shutters were open. I was about to go on when I recognized Istannon's voice, and he sounded horrified. "I cannot _do_ that." He was protesting.

"You are going to Rohan on work for your master, are you not?" Lord Pryderi's voice muttered. "All I want is to know if that . . . _horse-__man_, is still alive. And if he is, deliver a message for me."

"A message?" Istannon's voice rose. "Is that _all_ it is?"

I gasped involuntarily at how harsh my friend's voice had grown.

A chair sounded like it was flying across the room above me. "An eavesdropper! Guards!"

I took off at a run. Almost immediately there were shouts and the clatter of heavily shod feet behind me. Eleiel, I give you my word that I was never so frightened. It didn't last vary long though.

I was in an alley dodging past children and animals when I tripped ignominiously over something, (I think it was a cat,) and hit my head. I blacked out instantly.

When I came to, I was propped in a saddle against a warm body, cantering down a back street on the fifth level. I looked up to see Haleth staring anxiously ahead of him as he rode. Feeling me shift against him he grunted. "You're awake then?" he asked without looking down at me.

I didn't answer but tried to sit up. "Don't do that." He said sharply, tightening his grip on me. "You've already done enough silly things today." I found that a bit unfair, as I did not have much say in the misadventures that had happened to me. Haleth grunted again. I was beginning to see why Rohan is referred to by some as a primitive country. They grunt a lot.

"Lady Lothiriel insisted that I ride with you so I went back." He told me in an annoyed tone. "I found you lying like the dead with those incompetent some servant bending over you. I pushed them away grabbed you up onto my saddlebow and rode away like the _mearas_. Whatever you were up to, now that fish lord thinks I'm involved. Care to explain?"

I winced, realizing that if that one little slur on his people was bothering him, he would not like what I had heard. I told him anyway; I needed to explain why I was being chased and how it was not my fault. Haleth just grunted again. Do you think it was my fault?

When we got to the Healing House and he told what happened to me, Mistress put me in bed for the rest of the day. I'm here now, unable to sleep so I am writing it all down for you. An interesting tale, do you not think?

The traveling party to Rohan leaves before dawn, so I have not yet spoken with Istannon about his conversation. You will have to question him. Haleth has promised to keep Istannon and this letter safe. Maybe he can drag the truth out of my incorrigible friend.

Be safe, have an enjoyable time, and write to me quickly.

Your friend, Linnath

Thank you all for the reviews! It's nice to know that someone is interested. Rohan is up next!


	10. Chapter 10 Horses

_Hey y'all! __M__y sister had this all typed up and ready to go, and we were tired of waiting for you slow-pokes. Just review this time, okay? Not__to sound pushy or anything, but ten of you have me on your author alert list, and only about three review each chapter. Something's wrong with that picture.__I think this is the best chapter; it is humorous and awesome. My sister is __sooooo__ good! _

Dearest Linnath

I had never realized what a bothersome thing a campfire is. The smoke from it seems to follow me; I have to change seats every few minutes or suffocate.

I have come the conclusion that most all Rohirric men (excluding the king of course) are very rude. One of the guards saw me switching seats and said that fire always follows beauty. So I pointed out that it was staying very far from him. That certain rider seems to have grudge against me, this morning when we first set out he told me I sit like beanpole in the saddle. I was in severe pain at the time so I really couldn't contradict him, but I got revenge by giving him an extremely blunt knife to chop the vegetables for dinner.

There are six riders in Lady Eowyns guard; they call themselves the Shield Guards. There is Swefin, he is a sweet lumbering fool, chosen mainly for his muscle, and he is the only one that is authentically nice to me. Secg, he is the leader, old, white haired, has a little granddaughter the looks like me. He talks too much. Seolfor is the rude one, about 21 summers. He has the most beautiful stallion, one so black that it is almost blue.

Beadumód is strange; he has black hair, unlike the usual yellow, and dark eyes; I think his father was an Easterling, but who knows? He actually joined the Guard in the White City; I don't think any one trusts him. He is coldly polite to every one and does not talk unless he absolutely has to.

Gefyrn and Geféa are brother and sister, I was surprised to find girl among the guard. Geféa is good on horse and with a sword, but so shy I have hardly been able to extract a word from her. Gefyrn seams to adore lady Eowyn and would wait on her hand and foot if she let him. He completely ingors me. Except for the time he stepped on my foot, he apologies profusly, in the same way he wold for stepping on a childls mud fort.

Master Gimli, on the other hand, is very friendly. He rode next to the Lady and I through most of the afternoon. His conversation helped me to forget my aching joints. He seamed very fond of Lady Eowyn, and she was quite free with him. He scared me at first, so small and gruff, like a miniature bear, but I like him now, he tries so very hard to be gentle that it is impossible not to. He told many anecdotes of when he first learned to ride. Master Gimli must be made of granite.

This letter will be a little erratic, as I will be writing it in my spare time when we stop in the evenings. So as not to get you confused; this is the first day of travel along the Anorien Mountains.

**The Second Evening.**

Rohan might be very pretty at times, but right now it is not. Every thing is brown from all the rains and there are few trees; but the openness of it is exhilarating.

The most beautiful thing I have seen all day was the sunset, and it made up for all the stark colorlessness of the hills around. At first the sun was red, a blazing red that reminded me horribly of the time before the war. As it sank beneath the horizon it sent up misty curtains of red, purple and gold light that gilded the clouds. Just where the hazy light met the velvet darkness of the evening sky a single star shone. The star of Earendil.

I had seated my self on blown down tree to view the sunset, and I did not notice that Seolfor came and sat by me, until he spoke.

"Are you so unused to beauty, that your breath is taken away by this bit of nothing?" I jumped at his voice and he laughed at me.

"Are you so uncouth as to not realize that every sunset is different, every one more glorious than the last?" I said as calmly as I could. He still looked amused, but I think he was slightly annoyed.

"Only more glorious because you have already forgotten. And what, Oh Child of the City, if the sunset is clouded?" He matched his voice tone to mine.

"The splendor will still be there, we are only unable to see it." I could think of nothing else to say so I got up.

"If you do not mind," I said in my most regal voice, "I must attend supper." I turned to go, but some how, unbeknownst to me, my skirt got caught on the fallen tree I had sat on. That did not trip me, but it threw my balance a bit, so I put out a hand to grab a branch, the branch broke sending me sprawling, my dress still caught in the tree. I could have cried, it was so humiliating. Seolfor calmly reached down picked me up, untangled my dress and left, like a young lord. I think I am the unluckiest girl in all the lands.

**The Third Evening**

We stopped for the mid-day meal, a small meal with no fire, by the only wind breaker in sight; a huge rock the Shield Guards called Earendil's prow. It is shaped like the hull of ship and has flakes of Mica embedded in it so it glitters when light falls directly on it.

We had finished the meal and were just cleaning up when we were attacked by, well, what I _think_ were wild men, but they seemed more organized that what I had heard about and there were some dark skinned men among them. We were heavily out numbered, and unprepared.

I don't know how they got so close to us with out being seen, we are in a wide plane with the only cover taken by us, yet they appeared from nowhere. They attacked us brutally, making it very clear that there would be no quarter. The lady had a sword, and fought back as fiercely as the Guard, but I had no weapon save the slender stiletto knife that every one has.

The Guard quickly tried to make a box around the Lady and I, but our attackers came on so fast that the line was broken before it was fully formed. The wild men knew what there were doing, trying to drive us further apart to scatter us and our horses. Creating chaos.

Almost immediately I was confronted with a savage looking specimen of the people that were attacking us. He had a long curved sword and a cloth wrapped around the lower half of his face. He swung at me carelessly and I ducked. He seamed to be teasing, not really serious. He jabbed at me again, and again I dodged, this time closer to him. He saw what I was doing and moved out of the way some, but not enough. My knife cut a shallow wound on his side, barely a bee sting. The cloth wrapped around his face hid most if his expression, but one need not see that to tell I had made him angry.

The small stiletto was knocked violently from my hands, spinning several feet away into the bush. I seemed frozen to the ground as those angry eyes brought the curved sword down on my head. But it never got there, at the last possible moment I was pushed violently out of the way. Before my head hit the ground I say flashes of silver knives and golden hair. I don't remember any more.

I woke to find every one leaning over me, believe me it was a very disconcerting sight, because they all seamed to be dancing and I could not hear them when the spoke. Master Legolas was trying to shove a strange, bitter herb between my teeth. It must have worked because after everyone stopped dancing and I felt fine. Except for a splitting headache.

The battle was over, I did not know whether to be disappointed or relieved. I was able to stagger around and treat some of the scrapes and cuts. Beadumód's horse fell, (some how he had managed to get astride her) she stepped in a hole. She shattered her hip on a rock, and had to be killed. That was the only casualty, one either side.

Beadumód suffered a light concussion from his fall off his horse, but I don't think he was any the worse for it. The only really serious wound belonged to Seolfor, a long cut from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. I have no idea how he got it; most of the Wild Men attacking us were armed with arrows.

You know _I_ am squeamish about giving stitches, well he turned positively faint! I have never seen a man turn so white, a live man that is. I had to make him lie down for he would have fallen. Twenty neat stitches up his arm are going to leave a little bit of a scar.

And then, that annoying person kept taking his arm out of the sling I put it into. I am surprised that the wound hasn't reopened, despite my stitches.

After all the "injured" were taken care of I settled a little back from the fire, up against the protection of Prow. The stars were just starting to shine, so I sat down on a smooth rock. Once again that man snuck up and surprised me, but I have no excuse for it now; I was half listening for him. He sat near me on the rock, his chin on his knees, and frown on his face.

"I am sorry I teased you." He said roughly, I was astonished, for a long time I could only stare at him. The he softened his voice and said; "Will you except my apology?"

"Yes." Was all I could gasp out. We sat quietly again, he seamed to expect me to say something. I did not.

At last he said; "You had best come closer to the campfire. It is not safe." It was a trifle cold and stiff, but he does not seem to be the sort who does a lot of apologizing.

Now looking back on what I have said to Seolfor, I realize I was very nasty, but I can't quite yet bring my self to apologize. I am ashamed.

Ai! My soup!

**The Fourth Evening**

My soup did boil over, but oh well. We are in Edoras now. It is very late, and I am tired, but I have to write this before I forget.

We arrived just before the sunset, all of the Golden City was out to great us along with half of Rohan. There was, thankfully, no large feast (that is to be held tomorrow) and I was allowed to retire immediately after being greeted by the King. I have been given a room right next to the Lady's. I forced my self to put away my things, but my wavering attention was caught by quiet voices by my window.

"I did not expect you this season, so when you sent a message to me I was unprepared. I hope the "Shield Guard" was low profile enough."

"It was well, Lord. I did not count on the girl, though. She snoops." It was Lord Eomer and Beadumód.

"She is good hearted and clever enough. For some reason the lords in Gondor think she might help."

"And do you trust them?"

"With my life." Replied lord Eomer. Then they lowered their voices and moved on. If that does not sound suspicious to you, than I am an elf.

And I will have you know that I do not snoop. I merely asked some harmless questions, and learned nothing.

The stars are shining and the wolves howling. Some how that gives me a sense of security.

Your exhausted

Eleiel

**Tenth night at Edoras**

I would have dispatched this letter before, but I lost it, like my usual careless self. I found it this morning in the pouch I sewed into my riding habit.

Haleth and Istonnen arrived last night. Istonnen saw me briefly and handed me you letter, he seemed extreamly distracted. I arranged for him to be given some tea, but they don't have chamomile here so it will have to be just mint. Hallth was quite civil though, he said he brought the well wishes from a "tall, gangly healer with beautiful eyes." A compliment from him!

I like Haleth, he seems to be able to make up his mind more quickly than the other Rohirrim. And he is more respectful towards women. I can see him right now from where I sit in shelter of the stable

So the old broach has a matching piece, that is interesting, I would like to see it, the broach was the most beautiful of it's kind I had ever seen.

I do think that predicament you got in was your fault; eavesdroppers are never rewarded. But I have done the same, so I should not be scolding you.

Aia! There is not time left to tell you the rest, Haleth is off again!

Don't annoy any more powerful Lords, and only eavesdrop when it is absolutely necessary.

Forever your friend, Eleiel

_Wasn't that so awesome? I think it was. __Anway__, thanks to all who read this. Now review!_

**CapriceAnn****Hedican-Kocur**; I'm so glad you like! Yeah, I was pretty bummed about my story. Now I'm too scared to post it again. I might have to join that site we were talking about starting.

**quizzabella**; We were trying for originality. Happy it worked! Good, I'm so glad you like Haleth; I can never write guys very well. My sister is excellent though . . . I might ditch Haleth and marry Seolfor!

**fandun**; Awwww, the very first poem dedicated to us! It was cool! Thanks. You're so nice and encouraging. I'll try yo get the next chapter up in a week and a half. Watch out for it!


	11. Chapter 11 Hemp

Please, hold your gasps and avoid having a heart attack. After two years, we have a return of posting!

* * *

**_Far Afield, or  
Across the Distance_**

Mellon nin Eleiel,

In all actuality, I had not annoyed any powerful lords. In fact, I doubt the one in question even knew that I existed! After all, if he was so distracted as to dismiss Lady Lothiriel without explaining why he had asked for her, why would he notice me? And I wasn't being chased after all; it was his niece whom he caught eavesdropping.

Have you ever observed that story telling has to be done by a well trained bard to make it understandable and smooth? I have not the knack of that, so please put up with my higgledy-piggledy way of telling you my news.

And I notice that even you haven't been able to pry any information out of Haleth or Istannon. Much less that other man whose name seems unpronounceable. (I can pronounce it, actually, but I don't want to. I am grumpy at all the rohirrim today.) But at least you should be comforted by the obvious fact that Eomer King trusts and has conniving with Beadumód. Despite his looks, he therefore cannot be evil. And why were they speaking in the common tongue? Or have you learned Rohirric already? You will most certainly figure out what is going on – you can never stop looking for answers – I have faith in you. But please, please, for my sake, get a sword and learn how to use it before you venture out again. Though it seems to me as if they were letting you all get off rather easily. Do not the wild men usually fight until they are dead?

I only had a little bump on my head, but mistress found ways to keep me in quiet dark rooms, "for my health". I think she was giving me a touch of discipline for having been so foolish as to get myself into that situation. The result was, I spent most of the following week in the culling room. It was not really bad, and I rather enjoyed the calming rhythm of non-exciting events.

The first afternoon I was permitted to go out on errands, I found time to stop at my father's work shop. His apprentices were hard at work, but father was in his little paperwork room, poring worriedly over a sheaf of papers and scratching out figures. He was happy to see me, but quite preoccupied. "The price of hemp is reaching exorbitant heights" he said after our greeting, "I'm not sure how much more we can afford."

How much do you know of our trade with the southern realms, or even of sailing? Rope is an essential to anything that sails, almost as important as canvas. And the lightest, strongest ropes are made twisted hemp. Hemp is the fiber from some sort of plant; a plant grows only in the far south. So some of the exploring and patrolling expeditions that our ships go on to the south also do some trading for hemp. But the amount demanded in exchange has been rising enormously. This cannot be construed even remotely as a threat, because we can make rope out of many other things – bark or linen – hemp is just to be slightly preferred. So our business is not going to be in trouble, but father is concerned with what the Haradrim are trying to do, other than force to buy less and less of their goods. It does seem that they must be up to something, but we have no idea what that could be.

So that was what was what I was thinking over as I walked home to the House of Healing. On my arrival, I was a little startled to hear that I had a visitor. I told you that Lord Pryderi had most likely not been aware of me, but his ward did. How she found who I was and where I lived, I am still unsure. She does not talk very much. That day she was sitting stiffly on a bench in the garden, waiting for me.

Deathannen stood up at the sight of me and waited nervously as I approached. "Healer Linnath" she said hastily and awkwardly, with the sharp, twanging accent of one raised in the Haradrim. I was so startled by this – a lord's niece raised in the south – that I almost forgot to listen to her next words. But then I was startled even more. "I understand that you found the broach of my uncle," she was saying, "perhaps you could tell me of that?"

I almost said "What are you saying?" but I just caught myself, and turned it into a "mmm, hmm, umm, mmm-hmm." "It was a friend of mine who found it – in Pellanor Field" I said, and at this she turned so pale that made sit down with me as I told her all that I knew. She seemed much relieved that it seemed to have been lost recently, and not during the battle, but she was still awkward and nervous, and I could see that she was trying to decide if she should tell me anything.

But apparently she thought that I was due an explanation for her questioning, so she said, "You see, the broach really is mine, not my uncle's. The comb as well. They were my mother's, my uncle's sister, and so belong to me." She spent a few minutes on this theme, that the broach was hers, and that was her excuse for being curious, and so forth. I was nodding and murmuring the whole time, but her anxiety just seemed to keep increasing until finally, still speaking quickly and uneasily, she said that she must leave and almost fled out of the garden.

Needless to say, I sat on the bench for a good while, sorting things out. So her mother, a noble Lady, married a member of the Haradim? Did she really go live in the south then? And if her parents were anything like her brother, how had she not been completely cast off? And, because I had been thinking of the Haradrim before, somehow the hemp crisis seemed to keep coming up, but even now I'm not sure if it fits together, or how.

The next day Lothiriel came for the afternoon, and seemed a little troubled herself. She said that the councils were wearing her down, and offered two bits of to add to my little soup pot of worries. The first is that, because of all the reorganizing and cleaning up after war things, her wedding has been pushed back for another year. The second piece of information, was the knowledge that Lord Pryderi had been keeping Daethannen locked in her room for the past week, ever since our visit. Lothiriel had gone to see her in the morning, but had been turned away by the Lord of the house himself, who said that he had caught Daethannen listening to a private conversation, and so he could not trust her in any society.

Lothiriel was pleasantly surprised that Deathannen had obviously had the spunk to sneak away to come see me the day before, although she does not seem to understand it all anymore that I do. But then, she knows a lot more of what is going on, so she might have understand it well enough and just not have been telling me. I am eternally thankful that I do not have to take a leading part in guiding a country.

My Lady Lothiriel is just as worried and confused as I am over the hemp issue. But neither of us is sure how to get to the bottom of the matter.

Haleth, who is sharing my writing desk in the library right now, tells me to send you greetings. Greetings from Haleth. He seem sto have taken up residence here, and is looking up all that he can find on hemp, Pryderi, haradrim, and life at sea. Do not ask about that last one, he will not tell me.

As ever, your friend Linnath

And for old time's sake; May the hair between your toes never fall out!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has requested more, and shown any interest in this story! This chapter is not very interesting, but we are trying to remember what we were doing with the plot, and characters and all that. The next installment should be more interesting. (It's my sister, and her letters are always fun.) Merry Christmas, and have a wonderful New Year, all of you!

Haarojot; as it was your post that brought this story to our attention again, this ones for you! Thank you.

Mahlee; Thank you for encouraging us to continue! We probaly would have forgotten all about this story otherwise.

Jephthah; Love YOU! And thanks!

CapriceAnn; Here's for you. Long time no see.

Quizzabella; Thank you so much! Although my sister despises Austen and was shocked and appalled that she was compared to her. But I delighted in that! ;-)


	12. Chapter 12 Drinks

* * *

**Far Afield, or  
Across the Distance**

Linnath dearest,

It is a good thing that people don't read our letters, especially prospective husbands. You will pardon me for think of prospective husbands, but I was just thinking that the worst person to get hold of the letters would them. Then they would no longer be prospective husbands! Perhaps that is a good thing though. Hairy toes indeed, what precious memories!

I am sorry for being so ridiculous, I have a splitting head-ache and that is making me by turns silly and irascible. Don't ask me what is giving me the head-ache. I am ashamed to even think about it. There I am being silly again; it wasn't really my fault, though I could have been more careful. Still it was exhilarating while it lasted.

Are you disturbed yet? You should be. I am afraid that I drank too much last night. Having never drank anything stronger than grandmothers raspberry wine (more like vinegar) I should have known better.

We had a feast last-night; it was a celebration for some victory hundreds of years ago. There was so much food that the table really did creak! And the dancing! The dancing was so beautiful, whirling people dancing complicated steps. It really was a whirl, not the slow and stately dances of home; I liked it much better though. It had the same wild, free feeling that this whole land has, but it also tires you very quickly. I was not lacking for partners and I think that by the end of the night I was infamous for stepping on my partner's feet, but they all took it in good humor.

I was standing back against the wall resting from the last whirl on the dance floor when a shadow fell over my face, a very tall shadow. It was Istannon; I must confess that I was rather annoyed with him; I don't remember why, I certainly had no reason to be, as he had not even spoken to me in the weeks that he had been here. It might have been the wine.

He asked for a dance and I just stared coldly at him, "You are from Dol Amroth, are you not?" I queried, knowing full well that he was. He simply nodded. "Perhaps you are not accustomed, but in the White City it only polite to be introduced to a lady before a dance is asked of her." He stared at me for what must have been only ten seconds. My heart pounded and each beat took forever. Finally he drew himself up and was about to speak, when Seolfor appeared like an apparition at my side. Wordlessly he offered me his hand and led me onto the dance floor. It was strange, but somehow Seolfor looked different, with his longish hair pulled away from his forehead and his face clean He looked proud, straight and _royal_. I did not like it.

"Was he offending you, little one?" Seolfor asked gently. Being called 'little one' should have made me angry, but I could only shake my head. I was ashamed even then of my behavior.

Lord Eomer whirled past us with his sister; she flashed a smile at me. As they passed us I caught sight of Istannon again, he was watching me with a slight frown. Suddenly he seemed to suck in his breath and his frown deepened. The look he wore truly frightened me, fierce and angry, yet with an undercurrent of something else. It was that something else that frightened me. Then he turned and quickly left the hall.

I was upset and frightened, and a little intoxicated. All I wanted to do was to lay my head down of Seolfor's shoulder and cry. Everything got a bit blurry from there on. I remember Seolfor helping me stumble to my room. At the door to my chamber he left me to fetch Lady Eowyn. As he turned I seemed to see a small clasp in his hair; it was a swan with a sapphire eye.

I must have fainted for I remember nothing, till I woke this morning with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes, then immediately shut them again. The sun, pouring in the window hit my bed causing my eyes to ache, instantly I covered my head with the blankets.

I heard movements across the room and Lady Eowyn's voice; "You are awake at last, I have been waiting. I have never seen anyone go tipsy as fast as you did. Have you never had anything to drink before?" It was unkind of her to tease me; she sat down on the edge of my bed, "Oh Eleiel, if I had known you were not used to strong drink I would not have let you drink so much. I am sorry." She sounded genuinely sorry, but I did not want to get up yet, so she pulled the blankets off my head.

"Here, Eleiel. Drink this it will help the headache." I managed to pry my eyes open and downed that horrible stuff. It was like a bitter fire down my throat, but worked somewhat; the light did not hurt as much. However, I do not want to know what was in it.

Now I think I have used a good deal of paper, and paper is not very common on Rohan. So I must hurry and tell this latest discovery.

This morning when I went to visit my mare I stopped to watch Geféa trying to teach Beadumód how to milk a goat. A very ornery goat. Every time he got a few teaspoons into the bucket the goat knocked it over. And Geféa would just bend over laughing. I have never heard her laugh so much. Finally Beadumód lost his patience and slapped the goat on the rump. I have never, _never_ seen anything move as fact as the she-goat did. She kicked Beadumód and was half way across the stable yard before I realized it. Beadumód picked himself up quickly and gave the goat chase. That was almost as amusing as watching him try to milk it. By the time it was caught everyone who was in the yard had joined in the chase including me and the dwarf. It was Master Gimli who finally caught it, saying it was his right as the beast had bitten his finger.

But that is not what I was going to tell you. When Beadumód was kicked over the front of his shirt and his shoulder was torn to ribbons, and I could see that there was something on his skin. During the chase I got close enough to look at them. They were markings, like the kind that were on the Haradrim we fixed up in the Houses of Healing, only they seemed much better, more artistic. On his shoulder was a black and red design that reminded me of an Oliphant's head. There were also places that had what looked like the remnants of gold paint. The figure on his chest was also red and black, but I could not see what it was.

I have thought about it but the only other place I have seen those marks was on the Haradrim that we treated. I do not know what to make of this strange person! Though he has never been a nice, cheerful person, he has a gentle way with horses. I do not want to think ill of him; but what on Middle-Earth is he doing with those markings all over his body? He seems an all to suspicious character to be real.

Also I have never heard him say a word of Rohirric. The others do not generally speak it when I am around, but often they throw a word in, especially when they lose their tempers. Beadumód never does, almost as though he does not speak it.

It was very lucky for you that that man had not realized you were eves-dropping, though I feel sorry for that poor girl. Especially now that I think I know who has the second piece. Before you think it, Seolfor did not steal it. He couldn't have. He just couldn't!

I am getting very suspicious of the Haradrim; they seem to be confusing everything. I wish someone would go to them and spank whoever is responsible for your mess. Who do they think they are?

There I am being irascible again.

I must stop now Linnath before I lose the first part of this missive; the wind has already stolen it twice. I hope that we can see each other soon; though Rohan is beautiful and these events very intriguing, I long for someone familiar and steady. Someone I can laugh and giggle with.

Navaer my friend, may **your **hairy toes never fall off.

Eleiel

* * *

Thank you all again! 


	13. Chapter 13 Discussions

* * *

**_Far Afield, or  
Across the Distance_**

Eleiel melleth,

I am told that we might pass a home-bound ship soon, so I am writing letters as quickly as I can. Father will have to send this off to you, so I am enclosing it in the mini-epic I wrote to my family.

Ahh, I got water all over my skirt. I shall have to move somewhere less soggy. There.

I suppose I should tell you that I am onboard the ship _Curon Caran_, sailing down the coast to a Haradrim port whose name I cannot begin to pronounce, much less to spell. I have been appointed as a sort of lady-of-the-house to wait upon Lothiriel, and am accompanying her on her ambassadorial mission. There, at last I have an adventure even you might be envious of! And it is really my fault this time.

Speaking of which, I do hold that you might have avoided getting tipsy. But you had provocation. Did Istannon annoy you that much? Boys. They really are the most absurd and annoying and stupid things. Why must we have them around? I am really not sure any more.

It has been apparent for some time that I am being sort of examined and trained – "groomed" if you will – to be something of a maid or companion to Lady Lothiriel. I was not sure why or when this would come to be, but I have been integrating with Lothiriel's life steadily if slowly for some time now. It came to a head the afternoon before the couriers arrived with your letter. And a large bundle of letter for my Lady.

I was in the library trying to find if there was some practical advice on horseback riding. Or just horses my lessons have not been going very well, and I am beginning to be afraid that I will never really get the hang of it. Give me boats any day. At some point I gave up trying to learn anything about those stupid creatures, and picked up a book that was lying on the table. It was a collection of sea songs, and I opened to a folk ballad I have known all my life, one about the sorrow of a woman who has lost her man to the murderous ocean, and she stands on the cliff watching the sea tear the rocks. _The Fisherman's Lament_, it's called, and despite its melancholy it is really an exquisite song. When you come visit me we will go down to the fish docks and maybe hear them sing it.

But anyway, I was engrossed in humming, when I realized that Lothiriel was standing at the end of the table watching me with a twisted smile, as though she was a little bit pained. As I stopped humming she sat down and gestured to my pile of books. "Learning to ride from a book? I really don't think that will work."

It was a little embarrassing. But I shrugged and for once did not turn red. "I was hoping for some tips other than 'Keep practicing'. Or at least some information of horse anatomy."

She grinned faintly and motioned with her chin to the floor. "I believe that our animal health books are on the ground floor. Not very many though, I'm afraid."

I nodded and closed my book, wondering what was troubling her. Lothiriel knows my love of direct, honest conversation however, so she was not going keep me considering for very long. She paused, then opened her mouth slightly, but just then the curtains blew in – there was a storm coming inland – and we heard voices raised in the corridor, but they were speaking in a language I had heard only rarely; haradric.

One of the voices was that of a young girl, it sounded as though it might have been Daethannen, and two older men. Lothiriel and I looked at each other on consternation, and then without a word we both got up and went to the doorway. The people were traveling down the hall, so that by the time we peered out their voices had faded to a murmer and it sounded as though they had turned a corner. We paused, and then Lothiriel stepped out into the hall as though she were ranger, and began to follow them. So what could I do but follow her?

We never quite caught sight of the speakers, but we did catch snatches of their conversation floating disembodied around the halls and stairwell. Then, all of a sudden we almost stumbled onto them. There is an out-of-the-way door that leads from library to the little, garbage filled alley way behind the stable, and just I came around the corner – I was ahead by this time – I saw a flash silk, and a brown face. I jerked back, but there was an exclamation, and we heard running steps and the door opening and slamming. Lothiriel pelted past me and yanked the door, but it was stuck. Hurriedly I ran to help, and we managed to open it, but the passage was empty. Lothiriel walked out into the middle of the alley, looked both ways, and then stood with her palms on her hips, regarding the pile of dirty straw belligerently.

"_Aiii!_" the cry filled our ears out of nowhere, and we both jumped three measures into the air. I am afraid to admit that I screamed. Lothiriel stumbled coming back to earth, and I lurched to her side to catch her elbow. We turned around to see Haleth, leaning against the wall and holding his sides so that he would not laugh at our discomfort, but the look on his face one of such mischievous delight and yet shock at his own childish prank.

After a single breathless moment, Lothiriel and I looked at each other, and began to laugh. Only part because of Haleth; we had enjoyed our slightly daring adventure very much. It was on the midst of this giggling that Lothiriel slipped her arm in mine said, still chuckling, "Oh, I do hope that you can be my lady-of-the-household!"

I was caught mid-giggle and almost choked. The laughter stopped all of a sudden. Lothiriel hesitated, then sat on the door stoop, gesturing me to join her and then diplomatically folding her hands.

"When my engagement - and alliance - is announced here, there will be some strong protests. Not the least of which will be that a Noble Lady of Dol Amroth should not be alone without maids or personal servants in a strange land with a strange people. The fact that one of those people will be my husband does not have much weight," she added dryly, "but it is also not the custom for Noble Women of Meduseld to have maids, not even the Queen."

Lothiriel paused a moment and I felt the touch of the soft, sweet-briny smelling wind on my face. "The Rohirrim need their people for more pressing things than dressing nobility. I do not really mind. But it will still be a difficult transition for me; a new home, people, customs, a change from Healer to Queen. Although they do need healers there." She hesitated again and then looked me straight in the eyes. "I do not require a maid, but I would be glad of some friend to accompany me."

I held her look for a few moments, considering. What she asked was very difficult, and I was scared in spite of myself. "If you desire it," I said quietly, "I will go with you."

She gazed at me for some seconds, and then said just as quietly, "Be sure. You would not have many duties to me – although Eryn has made sure that you know how to do hair and keep clothes - but would instead be a companion and helpmate, a lady-of-the-household, in starting an Edoras House of Healing. At least at the beginning. I want to begin a proper herb garden there as soon as possible." She stopped and looked at me hopefully. "I have heard that we might be able to grow Elanor there."

I had to chuckle at what in amounted to bribery. And the prospect of Elanor is still very tempting. "As long as they do not throw me out when they see me on a horse," I said with an attempt at flippancy.

At that point, Haleth cleared his throat.

Lothiriel's smile had faded. "There is one other thing though. We need for you to have an excuse for coming with me. Beyond the Healer affair." I do not think she could bring herself to ask the next part of me. Haleth had to intervene.

He pulled out the dirty wheel barrow from across the alley and sat calmly down in it. I do not think I had ever seen him that still and solemn. Or that oblivious to grubbiness. "Apparently there are people in Dol Amroth who object to allowing their women being carted into the rough and dangerous country Rohan" he said, and his voice had more of the deep guttural accent of the Eorlingas than I had heard in him before. "You naturally would only want to go there in order to get married."

My heart flipped over and I gaped stupidly as I met Haleth's gaze. He obviously hated this as much as I have come to do.

The short story is that I am officially betrothed to Haleth. He visited my father, and even after all the circumstances were explained, my parents told me that it was my decision. I really would like to go to Rohan, and I had already given my word to Lothiriel. So the bans will be proclaimed next month. I probably should have told you all this at the beginning of this letter, but it is not really a _real_ betrothal, so it does not matter. Haleth has told me, rather nervously, that I may break it as soon as we are Rohan. I did not answer him. I got permission to spend that night at home with my family, the first night in a long time.

And now I am sailing south, in my first commission with Lothiriel. I know all about rope and hemp, so I shall at least be some use on this trip. And the knowledge that my Lady's Rohirric guard is intensely sea sick is a balm to my poor, bruised self. Now, you are not allowed to take me to task for self-pity.

At least the corsairs are still weak enough that this trip should be fairly safe. Although to my mind a good, heavy storm with lashing wind would not go amiss.

Wet, grouchy, and salty for several reasons, but still your friend,

Linnath

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! 


End file.
